Just the beginning
by Inkstains of azure
Summary: What happened after the kiss in Tokyo between Robin and Starfire. RobxStar. Oneshot.


**_EHHHHHH!!  
_**i told you i would get this finished and up all i had to do was not do my homework...whatever i can do it now, its not that late. Okay i must tell you what happened. Okay there was a bee nest on my roof in my backyard and they broke through the ceiling in my living room!! **:O** I was blaring music in my room when this was happening so i didnt hear my brother and my mom screaming :) Thats so me. Anyways we called pest control and they did all this shit (dont ask me what they did cause i dont know) and now theres dead bees showing up everywhere!! If i didnt know anybetter i would think they were coming out of my brothers ass!!! **XD  
**well heres my story **HOPE YOU LIKE!!!_ PLEASE REVIEW!!! IM DYING FOR ONE!!! _**

* * *

Robin turned his gaze on Starfire. Even with the mask she got the message.

Follow me.

The other titans were making their way to their hotel rooms as Starfire followed Robin up the stairs to the roof.

They had just come back from defeating Brushogun and Robin had finally kissed her. It was so much different then the other kisses or lip contact she has had. It was soft and intimate. Robin's mouth was warm and careful as he brushed his lips against hers. Her lips still tingled from the memory. The alien reached the top of the stair well and pushed the door open to find Robin already sitting at the edge of the roof.

"Greetings, Robin." said Starfire sitting down beside him. She hoped for another kiss, deeper then the first but Robin just placed his hand over hers.

"Hey, Star." he answered giving her a smile that made heat shoot though her body. His glove closed over her hand and his smile melted to a frown.

"Robin-?" she started worried but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Starfire." he blurted out.

The Tameranian's eyebrows furrowed. "What for?"

"Rejecting you the first time. We were both ready and we both wanted to but…I couldn't"

Starfire remembered how hurt she felt when Robin removed her hand from his face and told her he is nothing but a hero, that heroes don't have time for relationships. "Nothing was holding you back. You had nothing to fear. Why could you not be anything more then a hero?"

"Because, Star, I promised that I wouldn't get involved with anyone on my team and that I would be nothing but a hero, always putting the city and the citizens before myself. But I almost didn't even care about that anymore… what held me back was… you."

"Me?" she asked

The Boy Wonder nodded, turning to look at her. "I was worried that you would get hurt. Think about everyone the titans have taken down over the years and all the others I have before that. If any of them heard about you and I... They would use you against me. I never want you to get hurt or-or worse." he took her hand in both of his. "I don't know what I would without you." he murmured

"I would not be able to live in a world without you, Robin." Starfire answered breathlessly.

"Exactly and imagine us in battle. How would I be able to watch someone throw you into a wall? How would you handle it when someone electrifies me?"

Starfire shook her head in disbelief. "No, Robin. Do you not see? Everyone already knows how we feel about each other. I can not stand it when a villain injures you and you are always present to catch me when I fall. I can protect myself, Robin. Do not worry about me."

"I know, Star. I know and that's one reason why I like you so much." he said. "But I can't help but to worry about you."

"Then do not." The alien paused. "What made you change your mind?"

Robin smiled faintly. "Once again, you. After you flew away I knew I was hurting you and I don't ever want to do that. I've done it enough."

"You are correct, Robin. You do hurt me." she said

"I'm sorry Star. I'll leave now" he answer and he tried to pull away but her hand griped his tightly, keeping him there.

"But you can cease that. Just forget everything you have told me. Just follow what you feel, about me, about us." She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Please, Robin."

Robin didn't answer her and a tear dropped from her eye and landed on their linked hands. The boy reached out and gently brushed away the tears that clung to her eyelashes.

"Okay." And he captured her lips in one fluid movement.

Starfire gasped before relaxing against him. She was right the second kiss was even better. She smiled against his mouth.

Robin moved his lips against hers slowly and deepened the kiss. He tasted wonderful. Like nothing she has ever tasted before-sweet, warm and rich. Like chocolate, coffee and summer.

His hands slipped around her waist and she looped her around his neck, letting her fingers glide into his hair.

Robin pulled away to catch his breath and smiled at her. His arms quickly pulled her closer and she placed her head on his chest. She could tell Robin was as content as she was.

"That was much better then our first kiss." she giggled.

Robin seemed taken back. "When we first met or the one an hour ago?"

Starfire giggled again. "When I arrived on earth."

Robin thought for a moment. "I never would have thought anything would top a beautiful stranger kissing me but I guess my beautiful alien best friend would."

The Tameranian felt his laughter through his chest and she smiled.

Robin stopped. "But I would like it if we were more then friends."

Starfire's breath caught in her chest. He was going to ask her!

"Star." he whispered. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she answered unable to contain her joy as she hugged him around the neck.

Robin laughed freely into her hair and he hugged her back. When she finally pulled away he held her chin gently.

"I promise I will not let anything ever come between you and I ever again." he murmured as he kissed her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

"I know, Robin." Starfire answered.

She spent the rest of the night with her head on Robin's chest looking at the stars and sharing sweet, careful kisses. They didn't return to their rooms until the small hours of the morning, both their heads spinning and looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Didja like it?? I would have put in more heated kisses but hey their just beginners!! what do yah exspect???** :P:P ;)  
**and yes kisses can taste like summer!!! ROBIN'S DOES!!! but maybe thats just because hes a **_BEAST!!!_** like me** :) **

Right now im listening to Thunder and Great escape by Boys Like Girls and eating mac and chesse YUM **:) **

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love you lots :)_**

welllllll FRENCH HERE I COME!!!

**_INKSTAINS OF AZURE _**aka **_THE INKSTER_**


End file.
